galaxy_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Trooper
Clone troopers, nicknamed "Boys in White," and also known as Republic troops or Republic soldiers, were highly trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Bred on the extragalactic planet Kamino, clone troopers were engineered by Kaminoan scientists—using the human bounty hunter Jango Fett as a genetic template for the entire clone army—and represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare, having been designed to be superior to battle droids, by the time the Galactic Republic entered its final years. Their formal introduction to the galaxy as the newly formed Republic Military coincided with the Separatist Crisis that ultimately spawned the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuing conflict, the Clone Wars, was named for the clones that made their debut on the Separatist world of Geonosis in 22 BBY, marking the first engagement in the first pan-galactic conflict since the founding of the modern Galactic Republic approximately one thousand years prior. Under the firm leadership of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, entire clone battalions deployed across the galaxy both to protect Republic territory and restore its rule to thousands of star systems. The Jedi Knights, the Republic's most seasoned combatants, were granted the rank of Jedi General, allowing them to lead the Grand Army clone troopers against the enemies of the Republic. For three years, Jedi and clones fought alongside each other, forging a wartime bond as the generals encouraged their troops to become individuals rather than think in lockstep as their creators intended. Although the clones, who viewed each other as brothers, were loyal to the Republic and the Jedi Order, they were unwitting participants in a conspiracy to overthrow the Republic. The Sith resurfaced after centuries of hiding, intending to restore their Order as the dominant power in the galaxy. They influenced Prime Minister Lama Su and Doctor Nala Se to implant a control chip in the brain of every clone trooper, making it impossible for them to disobey Order 66—a secret protocol that compelled the clones to kill their Jedi officers. Ultimately, Order 66 was instrumental to the systematic annihilation of the Jedi. In 19 BBY, Order 66 was issued to all clone troopers from the office of Chancellor Palpatine, who was, in fact, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Across the galaxy thousands of unsuspecting Jedi were executed by their own soldiers, whose programming caused them to regard their former comrades as enemies of the state. Meanwhile, the 501st Legion was dispatched to the Jedi Temple on the galactic capital of Coruscant, where they exterminated every Jedi, including the youngest members of the Order. Afterwards, the clone troopers were re-designated as Imperial stormtroopers under the Republic's successor state, the Galactic Empire ruled by the self-anointedEmperor Palpatine. Their service to the New Order was brief, however. In the months following the Clone Wars' end, the Empire ceased relying on Kamino's production of clone units and turned to birth-bornhuman recruits, leading the Imperial Military to become a volunteer force. The surviving clones were, therefore, phased out of service, their fighting skills having been eroded by the effects of accelerated aging. Nevertheless, clone troopers were remembered long after the Imperial Era concluded with the Empire's defeat and the emergence of the New Republic. Their legacy as a renowned fighting force inspired the First Order, a successor to the Empire in all but name, to reinvent the Stormtrooper Corps by raising a new generation of super-soldiers. Although they were not clones, First Order stormtroopers were trained from childhood and programmed for absolute loyalty. This form of training and indoctrination was the brainchild of General Brendol Hux, a high-ranking First Order officer who remembered the clone troopers that he served with during his time as a junior officer in the Grand Army of the Republic. Appearances * Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: Force Arena * Star Wars Battlefront II * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (First appearance) * Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III (Mentioned only) * Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V (Indirect mention only) * Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cat and Mouse" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Hidden Enemy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Clone Cadets" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Supply Lines" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rising Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow of Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Destroy Malevolence" * "501 Plus One"—''Age of Republic Special 1'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rookies" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Downfall of a Droid" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duel of the Droids" (First identified as Republic troop) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bombad Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cloak of Darkness" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lair of Grievous" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Dooku Captured" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gungan General" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Defenders of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Trespass" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Blue Shadow Virus" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Storm Over Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Innocents of Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Liberty on Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Holocron Heist" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cargo of Doom" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Children of the Force" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Zillo Beast" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Landing at Point Rain" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Weapons Factory" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Legacy of Terror" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brain Invaders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Grievous Intrigue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Deserter" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Mandalore Plot" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Academy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "ARC Troopers" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sphere of Influence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hunt for Ziro" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Assassin" * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Pursuit of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Monster" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Overlords" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ghosts of Mortis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Citadel" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Counterattack" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Citadel Rescue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Padawan Lost" * "Roger Roger"—''Star Wars Adventures 19'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Water War" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Mercy Mission" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Nomad Droids" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Darkness on Umbara" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The General" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Plan of Dissent" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Carnage of Krell" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Kidnapped" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Slaves of the Republic" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Escape from Kadavo" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Deception" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Friends and Enemies" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Box" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis on Naboo" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A War on Two Fronts" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Front Runners" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Soft War" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gathering" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bound for Rescue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Necessary Bond" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Secret Weapons" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Missing in Action" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Point of No Return" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sabotage" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "To Catch a Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Wrong Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Unknown" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Conspiracy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Orders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis at the Heart" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voices" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sacrifice" (Vision to Yoda) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Bad Batch" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Distant Echo" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "On the Wings of Keeradaks" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Unfinished Business" * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One (Mentioned only) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV (Mentioned only) * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt (Imagination) * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind (Appears in flashback(s)) * Ahsoka (Mentioned only) * Rebel Rising (Mentioned only) * A New Dawn (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Gathering Forces" (Mentioned only) * Ezra's Duel with Danger (Mentioned only) * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy (Mentioned only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Appears on screen) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan webcomic (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Rebels – "Shroud of Darkness" (Vision) * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned only) * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! (Mentioned only) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novelization (Mentioned only) * Heir to the Jedi (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI (Mentioned only) * Battlefront: Twilight Company (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures – "Yoda – The Jedi Master" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures – "Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (Mentioned only) * Aftermath: Life Debt (Mentioned only) * Bloodline (Mentioned only) * "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens (Indirect mention only) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel (Indirect mention only) * ""—''Star Wars Adventures Ashcan'' (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Mentioned only) * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Lego Star Wars Video game * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Obi-Wan Puzzle (Cover picture) * Star Wars: Duels Card Game * Star Wars: Galaxy of Hero's Equipment * Phase I Clone trooper armor * Phase II Clone trooper armor * Jetpacks * Macro binoculars * DC-15 blaster rifle * DC-15A blaster * Blaster pistol * Electro Magnetic Pulse grenades * Thermal detonators Played By * Temuera Morrison